1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to inputting information, and more particularly to an input apparatus and method for inputting information into an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years have seen a dramatic increase in mobile computing. Devices such as cellular telephones, audio and video devices, and many other electronic devices have become increasingly complex, while at the same being miniaturised for mobile use. Miniaturisation causes a problem for information entry into the devices, since such devices typically have very small keys that are generally difficult to operate. Attempts to address this problem have resulted in cellular telephones being provided with voice recognition capability and computing devices being provided with handwriting recognition capabilities. However, such devices are still awkward to use and user input is slow.
Some manufacturers have made portable keyboards available for use with their mobile devices. However such portable keyboards generally need to be supported on a surface and may leave the user feeling cramped for space. Some users may even develop health problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome due to using such keyboards in un-ergonomic positions.
There remains a need for methods and apparatus for inputting of information into electronic devices.